ouat_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zelena Mills
"Bitch please, I'm wicked. And wicked ALWAYS wins." Zelena Mills, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West, is one of the four witches of Oz. She is portrayed by Rebecca Mader. Biography Season 1 Zelena is an assassin who works for the Emerald City. Since she is one of the four witches of Oz, she is above the standard Emerald City assassins, but she has to take orders from Gerhardt Frankenstein. Gerhardt puts her on an assignment in Storybrooke, Maine. Zelena must assassinate the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills, before Regina exposes a supposedly harmful piece of blackmail about the Red Queen. Zelena is given a pair of silver slippers and she goes to Storybrooke. She breaks into Regina's home, but Regina points out that her house is protected by blood magic. Regina confronts her mother, Cora Mills, who says that she is Zelena's mom as well, making Zelena and Regina half-sisters. Zelena eventually gets another assignment, after telling Gerhardt that she has killed Regina. Zelena is ordered to kill Maleficent, a powerful sorceress. Maleficent is residing underneath the library clock tower, and Zelena uses the elevator to go down into her lair. She confronts Maleficent, who is watching Desperate Housewives on her television. Zelena causes Maleficent's television to explode, which causes Maleficent to turn hostile. Zelena and Maleficent battle with their magic, and Zelena is nearly defeated, when suddenly Regina arrives and helps Zelena fight Maleficent. Maleficent transforms into a dragon, but Regina turns into a much more frightening form and uses her clawed fingers to impale the dragon. The dragon shrieks and explodes in a fury of fire, leaving behind a pile of ashes, and a golden egg. Zelena takes the egg as a trophy, and decides that Regina could be a useful ally. Zelena is eventually contacted by the Church of Storybrooke, who want a man named David to be assassinated. She initially refuses since they are Christian, but then she realizes that Christianity became such a large organization because of their large amount of money and agrees to it. Regina also asks Zelena if she could kill one of Regina's long-time enemies, Snow White. Zelena says that she will kill Snow White after she kills David. It is revealed that David is actually a comatose patient at the hospital, so Zelena just picks him up and drops him in a lake in the woods somewhere. The next day, everyone is looking for David, and Zelena discovers that Snow White is a schoolteacher who works at the Church and has donated at least $500,000 to charity. David is also her husband, whom she calls "Prince Charming". Zelena tries not to feel bad, but Regina insists that Snow is a devil in disguise. That night, Zelena sneaks into Snow's apartment, but Snow is not there. She discovers plans and papers about the Church, and realizes that Snow is robbing the Church of their money, which is how she is so rich. At that moment, David arrives at Snow's apartment, much to Zelena's shock. He sees Zelena and starts shooting at her with a shotgun. Zelena dodges his attacks and finds a grenade in one of Snow's kitchen drawers. She throws it at him, and it explodes but David jumps out of the building just in time. Zelena manages to escape the building, but not without gathering as much cash as she can. When she comes home, Regina has made her a cake and insists that they celebrate the destruction of Snow White's apartment. Zelena is eventually hired by the mysterious Mr. Gold, who wants Zelena to assassinate the Red Queen, Emma Swan. Zelena accepts this mission, until she is attacked by Emma. They then discover that Mr. Gold had hired both of them to assassinate the other. Confused and angry, Zelena and Emma go to Mr. Gold's pawnshop, where they confront him. Gold replies that he wanted to see who would win in a fight. When asked why, Mr. Gold explains that the winner would win a prize of high value. Intrigued by the prize, Zelena attacks Emma out of the blue and kicks her out of the window. Impressed, Mr. Gold reveals that the prize is being his wife. Zelena is repelled by this prize, and refuses, in which Mr. Gold says that instead Zelena can either give away her firstborn to him, or owe him a favour. Zelena chooses to owe him a favour. Gold says that the favour is assassinating a woman named Ashley Boyd. Zelena accepts this, but is rather disappointed when she realizes that Mr. Gold won't be paying her, since it is a favour. Zelena finds Ashley, but discovers that she is pregnant. When she calls Mr. Gold, he tells her to rip out Ashley's firstborn, then kill Ashley, then deliver the firstborn to him. Zelena refuses, but Mr. Gold reluctantly offers her $1,000,000. Hired, Zelena rips out Ashley's firstborn - claiming to be a mid-wife - before killing her. She gives the baby to Mr. Gold, then realizes that he is Rumplestiltskin. Emma regains consciousness and knocks Zelena out with a frying pan, and goes to attack Mr. Gold, but he then throws half a million dollars at her, and says that Emma now owes him a favour because of the money he just gave her. Emma grins, then knocks him out with a frying pan and steals all the money from his wallet. Family *'Cora Mills' (mother) *'Regina Mills' (half-sister) Status: Alive Trivia *Zelena is based on the Wicked Witch of the West from the story of 'The Wizard of Oz'. *She, like her mother and half-sister, adds red pepper flakes to her lasagna. *According to Zelena, she went on a five-year training course in "Oz Japan". Appearances *'S1, E1:' "Once Upon a Time..." *'S1, E2:' "The Thing That Turns You On The Most" *'S1, E3:' "Snow Fails" *'S1, E4:' "Comedy Gold" Category:Characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Oz characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 1 characters